


Pokemon Special: Marvel Edition

by LactucaSat1va



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LactucaSat1va/pseuds/LactucaSat1va
Summary: ¿Cómo sería una historia estilo "Pokespe" con personajes de Marvel? O más bien, ¿Cómo sería el UCM si ocurriera en el mundo Pokemon? Una idea bastante rara que de seguro mantendrá entretenido a más de uno.Tres jóvenes de cierto pueblito lejano son escogidos por la autoridad máxima de la Ciencia Pokemon para iniciar su entrenamiento ligado a la "Iniciativa NeoPokevengers". Sin embargo, hay una razón detrás de esto, un gran peligro que amenaza al Mundo Pokemon y por el que hay que prepararse.Batallas, amistades, un largo camino y grandiosas aventuras es lo que les espera a nuestros protagonistas. Y referencias, MUCHAS REFERENCIAS.
Kudos: 2





	1. Nueva partida

**DISCLAIMER:** *** _Todos los conceptos de Pokemon son propiedad de Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, Game Freaks y los respectivos distribuidores en este lado del mundo, así como sus temas musicales. Por otro lado, todos los super hérores y personajes mencionados son propiedad de Marvel Studios y por supuesto, Disney. Todo tema musical u OST mencionado también es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores. Este escrito fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro.***_  
  


***********  
*****************************  
**********************************************

_Es una tarde cualquiera, estas aburrido. Te viste casi todas las películas del MCU y te encantan (menos "Thor: un mundo oscuro", porque a nadie le gusta "Un mundo Oscuro"). Viste el streaming de la E3. Cierto juego de monstruos coleccionables te está decepcionando con cada nueva noticia y el juego "oficial" de los Vengadores tiene los gráficos "pal perro"._

_Suspiras y mejor abres el emulador de tu computadora, ves esa ROM toda rara que descargaste esa tarde en que descargabas cualquier cosa para no aburrirte. "Iron Marvel Edition", dice el nombre del archivo. Te ríes a lo bajito, "¿Cuándo sacan la Steel DC Edition?" piensas. Le das a cargar Rom._

_El logo modificado de GameFreak aparece en la pantalla negra y la frase "Este es un trabajo de fans, si pagaste por esta cosa, te estafaron" se deja leer. Un segundo de silencio, luego, el tema de inicio suena con toda su presencia mientras ves la clásica imagen de Gengar luchando contra Nidorino._

_Y ahora la aventura comienza...  
  
_

***************************

Se escucha la música que siempre oímos cuando empieza la partida y aparece el profesor de la región. Aunque en mi caso y por el hype, se escucha _"Welcome to the Galar Region Theme"_.

Se puede ver el estadio donde se dan los eventos importantes en esta Región, para luego pasar al túnel donde pasan los combatientes. Pero en lugar de un entrenador pokemon, vemos a un amable y conocido señor de edad avanzada barriendo con calma el sitio.

\- ¡Saludos, jóvenes creyentes! Y bienvenidos sean a la Región Rokunosexta. Nombre muy raro, lo se, pero a su favor he de decir que en este lugar, así como el resto de este mundo, nos acompañas unas misteriosas y a la vez fascinantes criaturas conocidas como POKEMON.

(Sale de su pokebola un Mew shiny que ríe y comienza a revolotear alrededor del señor).

\- Estas simpáticas criaturas ha acompañado a la humanidad prácticamente desde el inicio de los tiempos, ayudándonos unos a otros. Para algunos, los pokemon son mascotas, otros los consideran sus similares en este mundo y conviven con ellos, otros los usan para pelear, ya sea por buenas o malas razones. Y es específicamente aquí, en Rokunosexta, que los pokemon acompañan en sus misiones a aquellos con habilidades superiores que se dedican a ayudar al prójimo. En otra palabra: Superhéroes...

El hombre deja de barrer y se acerca más a la salida al estadio, acompañado del Mew.

\- ¿Que quien soy yo? Bueno, yo solo soy el conserje. Pero eso no evita que tenga un par de historias interesantes que compartir con ustedes. Así que... ¿Por qué no me acompañan en el emocionante viaje de aquellos que serán los nuevos héroes? Muchas cosas interesantes hay para descubrir...

El hombre va caminando tranquilo hacia la entrada, acompañado de Mew.

**_[Ah caray, yo recordaba esta intro un poquito más diferente... ¿Será porque me la publicaron en otra página? Nunca lo sabremos ¬¬]_ **

******

El sonido de la maquinaria era prácticamente inaudible. La temperatura regulada era algo fría, pero no tanto como para incomodar a la gente, con una colchita o una chamarra ligera se podía dormir muy a gusto. El chico, de cabello ligeramente largo, rubio y algo rizado, se encontraba completamente dormido con su cabeza apoyada en la ventana.

\- Uhm... ¿Hola? – se escuchó la voz de otro joven, el cual pasó a sentarse junto a el mientras dejaba su maleta en el compartimiento de arriba. - ¿No te molesta si me siento aquí?

No recibió respuesta, el chico picó a su acompañante con el dedo, le hizo la típica seña para ver si está dormido, luego se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el lugar, se colocó sus respectivos audífonos y se dejó ir... hasta que su tranquilidad fue interrumpida. Una muy enérgica chica de largo cabello castaño hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¡¡¡AAAAANTHONYYYYY!!!!

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

Rubio y trigueño se sobresaltaron y casi casi brincaron de su asiento, mientras el resto de los pasajeros miraban con recelo a la chica.

\- Oigan. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a mi Anthony?

\- C-c-c-creo que no... ¿Quién es Anthony?

\- ... ¿Y tú eres...? – exclamó el chico rubio, bastante molesto.

La chica agarró de las manos al tipo y comenzó ha moverlas hacia arriba y abajo con mucho entusiasmo.

\- ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Soy Cassie Lang! Me pone muy feliz saber que no seré la única nueva en una ciudad tan grandota.

\- Pero que escandalosa. – se quejó el rubio.

\- Pe-pe-pe... pero que enérgica. – exclamó nervioso el moreno.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo te conozco! – exclamó con el típico gesto de los ojos grandes y brillantes. - Tú eres ese chico que recibió la beca esa del Tony Stark. ¿Cómo te llamabas? ¿Paco Parques?

Silencio incómodo.

\- Aaaaahhh puessss, pueeeesss, eeees Peter Parker en realidad.

\- ¡MUCHO GUSTO PETER! Aaaay, ¿En qué estoy pensando? Anthony sigue perdido.

Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo, luego voltearon a ver a Cassie, ambos con cara de no saber nada de nada.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Es mi trapinch. Es un regalo de mi papá, larga historia...

\- Oigan, ¿Ya acabaron? – exclamó el otro chico, algo hastiado.

\- ¡Ay si es cierto! – dijo Peter, así de corrido. – Oye, no nos hemos presentado...

\- No es necesario. – y luego apuntó. - Latosa, Ñoño, yo Harley. Buenas noches. – jaló un poco su gorra e intentó quedarse dormido de nuevo.

\- ¡Oye, oye! – Cassie le intento quitar la gorra. – No es necesario ser tan cortante, niño Harley.

\- ¿Y? No es necesario ser TAAAAN ruidosa. Además, si tienes a tu cuidado a un pokemon, debes ser responsable.

\- Ese es el punto. Anthony se salió mientras no me di cuenta.

Comenzó una pequeña pelea, Peter en cambio, suspiro de resignación. Apenas iba a intentar relajarse oyendo la vieja música que usualmente oía su tía May, cuando junto a su acompañante vio a una extraña criatura naranja de ojos pequeños y boca similar a una trampa para osos.

\- Ooooye Harley... ¿y eso a tu lado?

Yyyy... es mejor no describir el agudo y sonoro chillido del pobre Harley.

\- ¡Ay Anthony, ahí estabas! ¡Y hasta conociste a un nuevo amiguito! ^^

  
**Más tarde...**

El tren llegó a la estación, los muchachos sacaron sus maletas y caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra por unos minutos. El pobre Peter, en cambio, estaba en medio de ese par de adolescentes locos, soportando el silencio incómodo. Por suerte, cuando llegaron a cierta zona de la estación, donde la prohibición de dejar salir al pokemon ya había acabado, el chico suspiró de alivio y sacó una pokebola dejando salir a su acompañante. 

\- Bueno bonita, ya te tocaba algo de airecito fresco. - Dijo, mientras el bicho subía sobre el y se colocaba justo en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué yo que? Óyeme, me vuelves a llamar loca y te parto esa perfecta cara de Miss Mundo que te cargas.

\- Cuando quieras Lang. "Loca loca loca loca" – exclamó Harley, sacando la lengua.

Cassie por poco le brinca encima a Harley, por suerte, Peter se interpuso entre los dos y trató por todos los medios de mantenerlos separados. Y de repente, zaz... la pequeña joltik de Peter, estresada por tantos gritos, dejó escapar un potente ataque eléctrico que afectó al trío.

\- Aaaaau... - se quejaron los tres.

\- Y ya me estresaron a Karen, como son malos. – se quejó Peter, todo desorientado y sacando humito de la boca.

Rato luego, el trío comenzó a caminar por las transitadas calles de la Ciudad Vision, viendo maravillados como las personas y los pokemon convivían tranquilamente en un entorno en lo que lo natural convivía tranquilamente con lo tecnológico. Un pequeño grupo de pidgeys atravesaba el cielo, varios ratatas corrían por las calles y llevaban un pequeño cilindro en el hocico, pues más que ladrones o vividores, funcionaban más como mensajería instantánea (una especie de "Uber eats", diría yo) mientras que un grupo de polygons2 atravesaban las distintas pantallas publicitarias o televisores que había en diversos negocios.

Harley se quedó viendo un aparato muy curioso en uno de los puestos de comida, una especie de brazo mecánico que cada cierto tiempo arrojaba un ligero rocío que le daba a los tropius que descansaban en un corral.(un mecanismo para hacer sentir a gusto a estos pokemon, que daban las frutas que crecían de ellos para hacer licuados). "La tira-papas 4000" decía en la parte de abajo, y el chico no hizo más que reírse del "homenaje" que el señor Stark le había hecho a la pequeña ayuda que Harley le brindo en aquella ocasión. Y hablando de eso, el chico decidió dejar salir a su pokemon acompañante, una curiosa criatura de lo que parecía metal líquido y una tuerca por cabeza.

\- ¡¡¡GUAAAAAU!!! Eso, eso, eso... ¿Eso es un auténtico meltan??? – exclamó Peter, sin ocultar su emoción y apuntando al pokemon cabeza de tuerca.

\- Sip- respondió Harley, muy orgulloso. – tuve el honor de conocerlo mientras se comía la vieja armadura de Iron Man. Hubieras visto la cara de Tony.

\- Me imagino que un pokemon comiéndose parte de su arduo trabajo debió ponerlo de malas.

\- Naaaah, gracias a eso, Melmel se convirtió en mi compañero y el Tonys pensó en hacerse una armadura con menos fallas. ¿Quién diría que este chiquitín aportó para la evolución de Iron Man, verdad?

Como sea, Cassey rodó los ojos y sacó de su mochila una pokebola dejando salir a su respectivo trapinch, el cual al sentir el piso comenzó a caminar en círculos, muy contento.

\- ¿Anthony otra vez? – exclamaron ambos chicos.

Pero mientras Peter exclamó con alegría y sorpresa, Harley más bien exclamó con asquito y se escondió detrás de su ñoño acompañante.

\- ¡Orale! Ahora que lo veo más de cerca, puedo ver que tu trapinch es muy MUY enérgico. ¿Es de naturaleza "alegre"?

\- ¡Si! Es el alma de la fiesta. Por cierto, tu joltik es adorable. ¿Es de naturaleza tímida? Aaaaw, cuando los pokemon son de naturaleza tímida son malos para las batallas, pero super super liiiindos. – y comenzó a hacerle cariñitos al bicho amarillo.

Harley en cambio miraba nervioso como ese par de locos hablaba con tanto entusiasmo de los pokemon tipo bicho (ok, todos sabemos que trapinch es tipo tierra, pero está basado en un bicho, no?). Va, a él le daban cosita, era un pequeño trauma. ¿Pero una chica hablando con tanto cariño y asombro sobre bichos???

Al parecer, viajar junto a un par de "bichólogos" era la forma en que el karma lo estaba castigando. Probablemente era el castigo divino que le estaban dando por reírse de Tony Stark cuando cierto meltan se comía su armadura averiada.

**Esta historia continuará...**

*******  
Nueva historia, nueva región, nuevo revoltijo de franquicias por parte de su amiguis la Sat1va.

  
No es la primera vez que alguien revuelve a los Vengadores con Pokemon (de hecho, hay un video de un tal Cosmic tratando ese tema. se los recomiendo), de hecho, no creo que una historia como la mía sea la primera.   
  
Aparte, decidí publicar esta cosa ahora en AO3, Wattpad era una buena opción, pero debido a diversos temas, decidí publicar acá y aparte, cambiarle un poquito la introducción. Espero que les guste este escrito.  
  
En fin, si alguien leyó hasta acá, lo felicito y muchas gracias por leer esta cosa. Sigan bellos. ^3^


	2. Escogiendo al inicial

Nuestro trío de protagonistas (bien raro, porque literalmente revolví Young Avengers con Spider-man) acaba de llegar a la Ciudad Visión, el lugar donde comenzará su aventura poke...

**_[¡Pero Sat1va! ¿Dónde está Máximo? ¡YO AMO A MÁXIMO!!!]_ **

_ZOCK!!!!!_

Nuestro trío protagonista por fin llegó a las puertas de los laboratorios de la ciudad. Bueno, no era LA base de los Vengadores, aunque tampoco cualquiera podía entrar al lugar. Cada chico entregó su invitación al guardia de seguridad y pasaron a ingresar con total seguridad y calma.

Caminaron observando todo detalle en el lugar. Algunos científicos o asistentes con sus uniformes en colores claros o completamente blanco portando en brazos desde pantallas holográficas hasta prototipos de pokedex. Algunas imágenes de "anatomía pokemon" en las paredes, un squartle correteando por el lugar y cargando un recipiente... el lugar parecía bastante pintoresco para ser un lugar donde ocurrían serias investigaciones.

En fin, los tres llegaron con la persona que debían ver. El mismísimo Profesor Pokemon en persona y en color verde.

\- ¡Vaya! Llegaron más temprano de lo que pensé. – dijo, mientras se levantaba los lentes y se agachaba un poco para verlos más a detalle. - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un trío de tres muchachos llenos de promesas, esperanzas y listos para un futuro brillante.

Cassie sonrió, orgullosa, Peter se sorprendió de lo que veía, y luego se sonrojó un poco para después sonreír, Harley en cambio, hizo un globo con la goma de mascar que traía, haciendo que esta se reventara sonoramente.

\- Ay, y tú definitivamente conociste a Tony en una conversación casual. Sip, definitivamente.

Los otros dos chicos se le quedaron viendo a Harley, este solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Bien, ustedes ya me conocen, yo soy...

\- El profesor Bruce Banner, científico que sobrevivió a las pruebas de radiación gamma tratando de emular los efectos del suero del supersoldado, encontró el equilibrio entre su transformación y es el principal inventor de las "Sana-ball". – interrumpió Harley, no muy impresionado.

\- ¡Es el inventor de las Sana-ball! – interrumpió Peter, muy enérgico. – Gracias a eso, se puede curar el envenenamiento de un pokemon sin necesidad de usar antídotos. ¡Eso es fascinante! ¿Y qué tipo de artefactos se utilizaron para eso? Investigó acerca de los bonguris o de las bayas? ¿O todo junto???

\- ¡¡¡MI PAPÁ ES TU FAN!!! – exclamó Cassie.

El profesor se sonrojó (y si, se miraba el rubor rojo a pesar de lo verde de la cara) y se rascó la nuca, algo avergonzado, pero gustoso de que las nuevas generaciones lo conocieran por sus contribuciones a la ciencia y no solo por sus arranques de poke-ira.

\- Queeee ¿No se volvía verde solo cuando se enojaba? – Preguntó Peter, algo sacado de onda.

\- ¿Esto? Aaaah si, es que después de muchas cosas que pasaron estos últimos años, tuve que aprender a convivir bien bien con Hulk. Al final de cuentas, encontramos un equilibrio

\- Cool... - susurraron los tres.

En esa realidad, las cosas habían sido un poco diferentes. Thanos nunca logró su objetivo de juntar todas las gemas y desaparecer a la mitad de seres del universo según el para darle equilibrio. Por suerte, lo que pareció una traición logró a final de cuentas salvar a medio universo y dos vidas. Pero esta victoria de una sola película tuvo sus consecuencias, gente desaparecida o sacrificada, miembros amputados, la desaparición del Capitán Steve Rogers...

Ni digamos de la "pronta" jubilación de Tony Stark.

\- Bueno pues, a lo que vinimos. Ustedes tres tienen habilidades más allá de las normales y según los reportes, las han estado usando de buena manera. 

Miró con detenimiento la pantalla que traía con el mientras ponía los lentes en su lugar.

**_Harley Keener, 15 años, habilidades comunes tales como fuerza, resistencia y agilidad. Con la capacidad de replicar ciertas armas y miembros mecánicos junto a la habilidad de cuidado pokemon que supera las expectativas._ **

**_Cassandra Lang, 15 años, la breve exposición a las partículas Pym provocó la habilidad de aumentar o reducir su tamaño a voluntad siempre y cuando use el equipo adecuado, formación en artes marciales y habilidad de detectar las naturalezas de los pokemon a simple vista._ **

**_Peter Parker, 14 años, cualidades como fuerza, agilidad y resistencia que superan las expectativas además de un muy desarrollado sentido de la intuición, junto a una capacidad de empatía relacionada a los pokemon._ **

Bruce entonces sacó un control remoto de uno de sus bolsillos, para luego apuntar hacia una de las paredes. De esta se "encendió" una pequeña pantalla oculta la cual comenzó a dejar ver varias imágenes.

\- Como verán, para pertenecer a S.H.I.E.L.D, los Pokevengers, ser Pokemon Ranger o incluso un rescatista, las instituciones ponen a prueba a los prospectos con el viaje para ser entrenador. De esta manera, aquellos que deseen pertenecer a estos grupos obtienen algo de experiencia en el mundo exterior, adquieren los conocimientos básicos para la supervivencia al aire libre y obtiene las medallas para que los pokemon los obedezcan.

(Y por eso niños, ya puedes correr de la casa a tu bendición de 10 años, ok no.)

\- Muchos prospectos, durante su viaje, toman la decisión de a qué quieren dedicarse. Por ejemplo, un servidor decidió dedicarse a la ciencia después de perder contra el Alto Mando.

\- ¿Usted llegó a pelear contra el Alto Mando???? – Cassie y Peter preguntaron sorprendidos, con brillitos en los ojos.

\- Y perdió. ¿Verdad? – preguntó Harley, matando las ilusiones de los otros dos.

\- ¡Ahajajaja! Fue una derrota aplastante. Bueno, no he vuelto a pelear, pero no pasa el día en que quiera la revancha contra Janet. ¿En qué me quedé...?

El científico verde caminó hacia un escritorio blanco en el cual se asomaban tres pokeballs con el símbolo de SHIELD encima del botón blanco.

\- Tony siempre dijo que ustedes tres serían los "pollitos" de este nuevo grupo, de ahí que se trajera tres iniciales "polluelos" para que fueran elegidos por ustedes. Sí, yo sé que tienen a su acompañante. El pokemon acompañante es aquel con el que se tiene un vínculo muy fuerte seas entrenador o no, pero esto es como una especie de bienvenida. Así que... ¿Quién elige al inicial primero?

Los tres adolescentes se vieron entre si, y decidieron que el primero debía ganarse su puesto, con una prueba solo para hombres...

\- Chin-chan-pu. ¡Piedra papel o tijera!

\- ¡Ay niños! ¿Es en serio???

Y cada uno sacó respectivamente la piedra, el papel y la tijera. No describiré la casa que puso el profe Hulk después de esto... imagínensela ustedes solitos.

\- Eeeeer... ¿Y si mejor damas primero? – sugirió Peter.

\- Ok, no me niego. – dijo Harley.

\- ¿Yo? Bueno... el público manda.

La chica se acercó a la mesita donde estaban los pokemon y miró una pequeña pantalla que mostraba imágenes de los antes mencionados. Rowlet, Torchic y Piplup, los "polluelos" que serían un regalo de bienvenida. Tomó una de las pokeballs y dejó salir al pequeño polluelo anaranjado, el cual sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a correr alrededor de la chica.

\- ¿Ajá? ¿Escogerás a Torchic, el pokemon polluelo llameante?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Me han platicado mucho de estos pokemon tipo fuego que al evolucionar adquieren el tipo lucha. Será interesante recorrer esta región con uno de estos. ¿Verdad bonito?

El polluelo comenzó a brincar alrededor de Cassie.

\- Sigo yo. – Harley se rascaba la oreja y se acercó no muy convencido a la mesita. Tomó la pokeball y dejó salir al pequeño y rechoncho pokemon azul. – Me ganaron el de fuego, así que me quedaré con el inicial de agua.

\- Me parece algo razonable. – dijo Bruce, algo serio.

El pokemon acuático se le quedó viendo a Harley, para luego voltear la cabeza hacia arriba y "cruzarse de brazos" (de alitas, más bien) haciéndose el interesante.

\- Genial, no llevo ni dos pasos y el pokete este ya me mandó a la friendzone.

Los que estaban en el lugar no pudieron evitar reírse por ese comentario.

\- Bueno Peter, pues te toca quedarte con el tipo planta.

\- No se preocupe profesor Banner, los tipo planta son muy interesantes, espero llevarme bien con este...

Nada, la pokeball se abrió, el rowlet se liberó, comenzó a volar y a "atacar" la cabeza del pobre Peter. Debido a esto, el joven comenzó a correr por los alrededores tratando de que el pokemon dejara de picotearle la cabeza, y por esto, los otros dos chicos y el profesor sintieron pena ajena.

\- Okey... será mejor darles las pokedex. Las instrucciones vienen en el ícono de la estrellita.

\- Si, profesor.

Ahora el rowlet se entretenía jalando los mechones de cabello de Peter, este en cambio, lloraba resignado al más puro estilo anime.

\- Vaya Peter. Parece que ese rowlet te ama. – Comentó Cassie. – Amor apache diría yo, pero...

\- No se preocupen, es la "suerte Parker" haciendo su triunfal aparición. Por cierto, según la dex, esta cosa resultó ser macho. ¿A ustedes qué les tocó?

\- Bien, este piplup resultó ser una "niña", y se ve que es muy orgullosa. – apuntó Harley hacia su nuevo pokemon. – Como toda mujer vanidosa y creída se cree toda una princesa. Creo que le llamaré Prinprin.

\- Bueno, este torchic macho es demasiado enérgico. – Cassie apuntó a su cabeza, que era donde estaba el polluelo. – "Hammond" será un buen nombre para él.

\- ¡Ah caray! ¿"Hamon"? – se preguntaron los dos chicos.

\- ¡Dije "Hammond", lelos!

\- ¡Perfecto! – interrumpió el profe, muy contento. - El primer paso para generar lazos con un pokemon es el de darle un buen mote. ¿Y ya decidiste cual ponerle Peter...? ¡Ay!

El rowlett aún seguía picoteando la cabeza del pobre estudiante.

\- A este lo llamaré J.J. – dijo Peter, mas resignado que lastimado.

\- Se nota que es un auténtico "cuchillito de palo" – aseveró Harley, llevando sus manos a la nuca. La piplup por su parte, intentó imitar el gesto.

**Un par de minutos más tarde...**

Con los pokemon iniciales en sus respectivas balls, la pokedex en posesión y el porqué del viaje en la región, el trío acordó ir cada uno por su camino para iniciar y verse en determinado lugar para comparar los logros (más que nada, fue una discusión entre Harley y Cassie para ver quien se rendiría primero y puesss... Peter no pudo opinar nada).

\- Muy bien chicos, ¡Es hora de comenzar con si viaje!

\- ¡Siii!

\- Ah por cierto, ¿Ya les hablaron a sus respectivos parientes de que ya llegaron?

_TOING!!!_ Los tres casi se dieron de bruces en el suelo.

**Lado de Harley  
**El muchacho se quitó su gorro, dejando ver que traía todo el pelo alborotado. Intentó peinarse un poco en lo que la video llamada se daba. Según él ya estaba medio peinadito y presentable cuando la pantalla mostró la imagen de una mujer bastante enojada.

\- ¡HARLEY!

\- ¡¡YAIKS!!!!

\- ¿Por qué cuernos no llamaste antes? ¡Me tenías con el pendiente!

\- ¿Ma.. ma... mamá? Es que... - el chico, que al inicio de la historia se veía irrespetuoso y odioso ahora se miraba todo temeroso de decir o hacer algo que enojara a su SEÑORA MADRE (así, con mayúsculas).

\- ¡Aaaay, Madre de Arceus! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? No te pido nada, solo que te comuniques de vez en cuando conmigo, que te reportes. ¿Qué te cuesta avisar que ya habías llegado?

\- Lo siento Ma, es que tuve un día un poco loco... y una bola de bichos se me atravesó. – esto último lo dijo de corrido y sin respirar.

La doña suspiró. A lo lejos se miraba a una niña de unos 8 o 9 años riéndose de la situación.

\- No te rías de mí, jovencita, que así también te estaré regañando cuando te toque salir de esta casa.

\- ¡Aw maaaaa!

\- Si Ma, lamento haber hecho que te preocuparas de más. 

\- Me alegra que estés construyendo tu camino, amor. Pero ya sabes, soy tu madre y no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada por ti. Solo trata de ir con cuidado ¡Y no te metas en problemas!

\- Si ma, no te preocupes, tendré cuidado. Ah, y hablando de. Mira Bicho – dijo refiriéndose a su hermana, mientras sacaba a Prinprin de su pokeball. – Un auténtico piplup.

\- ¡No la mueles! ¡Eso es pika-fantástico!!! – exclamó la niña, quien desde hacía unos años deseaba ver un piplup en vivo y a todo color.

El adolescente sonrió, no de la forma sarcástica o socarrona que había hecho en ese día, si no de la manera más tierna y sincera. Eran las dos mujeres de su vida con las que platicaba, después de todo.

**Lado de Cassie  
**La chica suspiró mientras colgaba el teléfono. La llamada no había sido contestada y su celular no tenía ni carga ni saldo. Le dolió un poco no haberse podido comunicarse con su padre, el cual trabajaba y vivía en esa ciudad, apoyando a los Pokevengers. Pero estos últimos días no había sido posible contactarse con él.

Luego recordó el pequeño detalle de su señora madre, por poco y se le cae el auricular. Decidió mejor llamarle.

\- ¡Cassie! ¿Ya llegaste a Ciudad Visión? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Ya hiciste amigos? ¿Ya vas a empezar a hacer el viaje? ¡Bendito Arceus! ¡Vas a comenzar ya tan pronto tu viaje! ¡Tienes que darme todos los detalles! – exclamó la rubia mujer, totalmente emocionada por esa nueva etapa en la vida de su retoñito.

\- ¡Mami! Estuvo de locos, SI, conocí a dos chicos súper simpáticos, te van a agradar mucho. Dentro de poco empezaré el viaje por la región. ¡Y mira! ¡Un auténtico torchic!

\- ¡AAAAAWWW!!! ¡QUE BONITO!! – interrumpió el señor padrastro, con los ojitos llenos de brillito encantador. - ¡Nuestra pequeña está creciendo y ya capturó a su primer pokemon!

\- Eeen realidad me lo regalaron.

\- Aaaaw. – luego regresó a su semblante serio. – Momento. ¿Y ya te reportaste con Scott?

\- Eso intento, pero si no es la señal es mi teléfono. – y se puso un poco triste, esto causó que el torchic se le acercara y se hiciera bolita junto a ella. – En fin, intentaré comunicarme con papá, les mando sus saludos.

\- ¡SIIIII! – dijo la pareja, sonriente y radiante y se puso a canturrear el opening de "Las islas naranja".

Cassie en cambio sonrió con un poco de pena ajena. En definitiva, ya no era aquella niña, pero traten de explicarle eso a sus padres y figura paterna... bueno, y explicárselo a Hope con peras y manzanas.

**Lado del Peter**

Peter tenía el auricular en el oído, moviendo los dedos, levantando los labios haciendo cara de pato, balanceando un lápiz debajo de su nariz, (mal) moviendo los pies tratando de imitar a ese actor que tenía la misma cara de menso que él (según Michelle) hasta que escuchó que su llamada fue contestada y por poco dejaba caer la bocina.

\- ¡Peter!

\- ¡WAAAAH!!!! 

\- ¡Por fin llegaste! – exclamó la Tía May. - ¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Ya le hablaste a tus amigos? ¿Le diste de comer a Karen? ¿Ya comiste tú? Mira que si no has comido me voy a enojar, ¿Eh?

\- ¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¿Oooh? Nooo, yo ya comí, ya comí. – mintió el chico, un poco avergonzado.

Sonido de tripas rugiendo.

\- Perdón...

\- A mí no me engañas, Peter, yo sé que te preocupas por los pokemon, pero también tienes que preocuparte por ti mismo, yo ya no estoy ahí para recordarte cada tres minutos que debes comer, dormir o...

\- ¡Nononono! ¡NO LO DIGAS!

\- Cambiarte de "ya-sabes-que" TODOS LOS DÍAS. – y la mujer comenzó a reírse sonoramente.

El joven Parker estaba completamente avergonzado.

\- Es broma, Peter. Pero si debes estar consciente de que, si vas a estar a cargo de alguien más, tu más que nadie debe estar bien.

\- Si tía, lo comprendo.

\- ¿Y pasó algo interesante allá?

\- ¡Ah si! En el laboratorio me dieron un pokemon y...

Tía y sobrino vieron un poco abochornados al ave volando en círculos para luego pasar a picotear la cabeza de Peter.

\- Qué bonito pokemon. Un poco fastidioso pero...

\- Quiero pensar que cree que soy una fruta o algo.

\- Que pues, así a veces pasan las cosas. Aún recuerdo cuando a tu tío lo persiguió un weedle durante tres días, y al final resultó ser uno de sus pokemon más fieles. - la mujer suspiró. - Ay... si viera en el hombre en que te estás convirtiendo , con toda seguridad se sentiría orgulloso.

Por alguna extraña razón, se formó un silencio entre los dos.

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento. Me puse nostálgica de nuevo.

\- No te preocupes, también me dio por acordarme de algo.

El rowlet dejó de picotear, para luego mover la cabeza en la forma en que los búhos saben hacerlo, la llamada duró más minutos pero curiosamente no había nada más que silencio. 

**Rato luego...**

Ahora sí, cada nuevo entrenador ya había cumplido con llamar a sus seres queridos, dándoles a entender que no habría nada de qué preocuparse. Con un pie a punto de dar el primer paso en su más grande aventura y...

Oh a quien engaño al primer paso afuera del laboratorio este trío cayó sonoramente al piso porque no vieron el escaloncito frente a ellos.

\- Señoras y señores, el futuro del país. – suspiró Banner, con la mano ocultando su cara. Y el pequeño squirtle a su lado imitó el gesto.

Pero ahora que el viaje está por iniciar. ¿Qué tipo de aventuras aguardan a este trío? ¿Cómo fue la batalla del Doctor Banner contra el Alto Mando? ¿Dónde chamucos está Scott Lang? Todo esto y más en el fascinante mundo de pokemo... más o menos.

O quien sabe que tan "normal" sea esta aventura pokemon. Porque 1: usualmente una aventura pokemon normal tiene la misión de detener una organización criminal, detener o revivir al legendario de turno o las dos cosas anteriores. Y 2: un enigmático meowth de ojos verdes miraba a lo lejos como este trío empezaba de manera accidentada su aventura.

En años anteriores, ese meowth los habría visto por debajo, como simples insectos bajo sus patas. Pero hoy, hoy los miraba, expectante, preguntándose que había de especial en ese trío de mocosos.

Fuera lo que fuera, ese meowth sonrió de manera burlona y traviesa.

**(Ahora si) Esta historia continuará...**

***************************************

Definitivamente me estoy tomando muchas libertades con este escrito, más que nada porque no se que personalidad le vayan a dar a Cassie en el MCU (solo me estoy basando en lo que vi en dos películas, y tomemos en cuenta que acá no hubo un "chasquido" ni un "blip"). Y lo de la personalidad de Harley, pues también a saber si lo vayan a incluir en esta nueva fase, yo por mi parte le di una personalidad medio odiosilla, pero muy en el fondo tiene buen corazón, descuiden.

Por ahora eso sería todo. -Espero que tanta palabrería no me los estén aburriendo. Y veamos quien entendió el par de referencias en este capitulo, quien adivina quien es el que me interrumpe entre corchetes o que onda con el meowth este. Es un reto.   
  
¡Nos vemos! ^^  
(inserte el tema de Ciudad Portual aquí)


	3. La primera captura

_Antes de empezar: Todas las canciones y tonadas mencionadas aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Solo son mencionadas para fines de entretenimiento._

  
  
Muchísimas gracias a las personas en esta platadforma que se han tomado la molestia de leer este proyecto tan curioso (menos qeu en "guatpad", pero por algo se empieza). Espero les esté gustando la historia, aunque aun falta para que las cosas se pongan buenas, salgan las peleas chidas y escuchemos "Portals" de fondo para la batalla más épica y más ultraviolenta en la historia del fanfiction... que no trata de shiping.

En fin, dejemos la palabrería de lado, y como dijera cierto profe, _**vamos a darle candela a esto**_.

****************************************

Antes de hacer el ridículo y caer de bruces por pisar mal el escaloncito, nuestro trío protagonista había discutido un poco en una mesita, justo donde se miraba el mapa de la región. Bueno... En realidad eran Harley y Cassie quienes discutían, Peter solo escuchaba todo, algo abochornado.

\- Bueno... eso suena bien. ¡Pero yo opino...! - dijo Peter, ya más envalentonado y queriendo dar su punto de vista de la manera más madura posible.

\- ¡¡¡TU NO OPINAS NADA!!!!

\- ¡Ip!

\- ¡Ese es el punto! ¡Eres demasiado ruidosa! – y el rubio se cruzó de brazos. - No todos tenemos que tener tú mismo entusiasmo, ¿Lo sabías?

\- ¡Pero ese es el punto! Yo soy la escandalosa. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Solo estoy contenta de no estar sola y que más gente tenga un objetivo en común como yo.

\- ¡Yo no tengo objetivos en común con ustedes! – exclamó Harley, haciendo el consabido gesto de levantar la ceja. – Si decidí venir aquí fue para dejar ese cuchitril que tengo como pueblo natal.

\- Yo solo quiero conocer el mundo y tomar fotos bonitas. – dijo Peter, con un hilito de voz y agachadito.

Cassie bufó y puso los brazos en jarras.

\- Mira, a mí me vale... soretes todo esto de los campeonatos. Solo quiero obtener ocho medallas para que los pokemon no me hagan hacer el ridículo. ¿Contenta?

\- Con esa actitud de diva no vas a lograr nada. ¿Eh "Ricitos"?

\- ¡¡¡CHICOS!!! – gritó Peter con todo lo que pudo. Esto asustó al mismo Dr. Banner, quien casi casi se andaba escondiendo detrás del squirtle.- ¿Noooo creen que se están peleando por nada?

Los dos chicos se le quedaron viendo de manera fría al joven Parker, quien de nuevo sintió querer que la tierra se lo tragase.

Pero entonces, se vieron entre ellos y sintieron como que se estaban tomando demasiado en serio las diferencias y peleando prácticamente por nada. Habría que tomarse las cosas con calma, y tal vez, solo tal vez, disculparse con Peter.

**Más tarde...**

\- Entonces la cosa está así, - Comenzó Cassie apuntando al mapa de la región que les habían proporcionado.- Ciudad Vision está justo en el centro de la Región, tiene cuatro salidas al resto de las ciudades. Y una de ellas da a la reserva natural. El plan es este. Cada uno de nosotros tomará un camino diferente, y cuando tengamos un mínimo de 4 medallas, nos reunimos en un sitio en común para comparar resultados. ¿Qué les parece?

Silencio...

\- ¿Y qué cuernos ganamos con eso? – se quejó Harley, cruzado de brazos.

\- La satisfacción de echarle a cara a Cassie que le vas a ganar en algo. – dijo Peter en voz bajita.- ... Y dejarla calladita.

\- ¡Va! ¡Me apunto!

\- ¡Es una promesa! – exclamó Cassie, tan contenta como siempre. - ¿Le entras Peter?

\- Ap... pues... yooo...

\- ¡Ya rugiste!

Y mientras el trío se ponía de acuerdo, Bruce transmitía todo vía Smartphone hacia un buen amigo.

\- ¡Pffft! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ay ustedes los mortales son tan graciosos...! ¡Y tan chiquitos! Hijo de Araña está súper-pequeñito. – exclamaba el receptor de esa transmisión.

**Más tarde, del lado de Harley...  
** Harley decidió irse por el camino que iba directo a Ciudad Céfiro, un lugar demasiado obvio. Obvio porque se decía que ahí iban a vivir gran mayoría de los miembros de la fuerza aérea, y algo le decía que el primer gimnasio sería de tipo volador.

Nada, solo puso el pie afuera y a donde lo llevara el viento, caminando por la zona de hierba alta, con Melmel encima de su hombro y los audífonos puestos a todo volumen.

(inserte parte de esta canción www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ge3lXjKiWXQ en esta escena)

\- ...Rock you like a hurriCAAAAAAANE.

Quejas en idioma pokemon.

\- ¿Qué? Ay vamos, yo no canto TAN mal. ¿Verdad?

El pequeño pokemon hizo la mímica de taparse los oídos... si tuviera. En eso, el chico se quitó los audífonos, había algo en la hierba alta que le llamó la atención. Se puso en guardia, sacando la pokeball donde tenía a Prinprin, Melmel en cambio, adoptó una posición de defensa.

La tensión terminó cuando de la hierba saltó un terrible y amenazante... wurmple. El gusanito puso "ojos furiosos" y amenazaba con un muy dañino placaje. Va, un gusanito no es nada amenazante... a menos que sufrieras entomofobia. Harley se paralizó y cayó de sentón ante la terrible amenaza, por suerte, Melmel defendió a su humano con un potente rayo de energía que mandó a volar al pokemon bicho.

El meltan bailaba contento con su victoria y su tuerquita comenzó a girar, pero pronto se detuvo al ver a Harley bastante enojado y golpeando el piso con frustración. El pequeño pokemon se acercó a su humano a paso lento, su ojito comenzó a "llorar" y se dirigió a abrazarle la pierna.

\- ¿Ah? No, no Melmel, tú lo hiciste bien. – levantó al pokemon y comenzó a hacerle cariñitos. – Eres un pokemon muy fuerte. Es solo que me enoja ponerme así con un vulgar bicho. Es todo.

El chico se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Decidió adentrarse aún más en la hierba alta. Tenía que lograr capturar algo antes de llegar a la primer ciudad, tenía que sobrevivir a esa bola de asquerosos bichos...

No hubo más bichos, pero fue atacado por una multitud de rattatas. Unos 20 pasos más tarde, mirábamos al entrenador principiante todo sucio, cansado, manchado... y con un ratatta mordiéndole el pantalón.

\- ¿Saben que es lo más gracioso? Que seguramente a Parker le ha de estar yendo peor.

**Vámonos con Cassie...  
** La alegre joven decidió tomar el camino que daba a Ciudad Salamandra, caminaba al ritmo de la música de sus audífonos mientras que Hammond y Anthony la acompañaban afuera de la pokeball y le acompañaban con ritmo.

  
  
(inserte www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZClBsDpp-4 en esta escena)

\- Bueno chicos, vamos a ver, según el mapa hay que seguir adelante. ¿Qué tal si leveleamos un poco?

Dos respuestas afirmativas. Mala idea, pues al poco rato una bandada de pidgeys comenzó a perseguir al simpático trío.

\- ¡Tú eres un pokemon tipo fuego! ¡Usa algo para espantar a esos locos!

El ave de fuego brincó con determinación enfrente de nuestra entrenadora y su trapinch, mirando con furia a las pequeñas peligrosas aves que se acercaban cada vez más. Hammond abrió el pico, listo para exhalar la llamarada que salvaría el día.

Pero solo salió una pequeña nube de humo, acompañado de un eructito.

TOING!!!

\- ¡¡¡PICHOOOOOOO!!! – exclamó el pidgeotto líder, listo para atacar al pobre Hammond.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Primera derrota aplastante! ¡Vamos Cassandra! Haz memoria, papá te enseñó ataques... erm... - de pronto, su semblante se iluminó y dejó que su instinto luchador se hiciera cargo. - ¡Hammond, usa arañazo! ¡Anthony, usa mordisco!!

El pollito volteaba nervioso a todos lados, esquivó por suerte al ave y se impulsó con el suelo para brincar hacia el pidgeotto y arañarlo con sus patitas. El trapinch puso su "cara furiosa" y dio un salto para alcanzar al ave y morderlo varias veces. Esto provocó que el pokemon volador tratara de picotearlo o atacarlo con las garras, pero prefirió ordenar la retirada.

Cassie se quedó estupefacta viendo a sus dos pokemon, quienes momentos antes se habían defendido con todo, acercándose a su humana con toda la inocencia del mundo.

\- ¡Joooo! ¡Qué mundo tan salvaje! – dijo sin quitar la cara de susto. – Ustedes si que son tremendos. – los dos pokemon comenzaron a brincar de gusto. – Aaay, pero no puedo evitar pensar cómo le ha de estar yendo a Peter.

**Y hablando de Peter... ¿Qué tan mal le ha de estar yendo?**

Pues nuestros amiguitos protagonistas lo traen muy subestimado, porque al araña no le estaba yendo tan mal.  
  


  
(inserte www.youtube.com/watch?v=iymtpePP8I8 en esta escena)

Enfundado en su traje de "araña humana" (ya, se que es el "proto-traje", pero yo soy una chavoruca que se quedó en la película del 2002 y al primer traje le digo "araña humana", ya dije), Peter recorría las calles balanceándose por los techos, con Karen encima de su cabeza y JJ volando a su lado.

Un sujeto salía de una tienda corriendo, pues se robó una buena cantidad de repelentes, mientras que el vendedor solo vociferaba que le habían robado, que que mal andaba la seguridad, que si gobierno fruto, etc. En eso, el ladrón recibió en a cara un disparo de telaraña que lo hizo chocar contra un poste. Al poco rato, el vendedor recibió una bola de telaraña donde estaban los objetos.

\- ¡GUACALA!!!!

\- ¡Es telaraña artificial, se quita con agüita! – exclamó el enmascarado mientras se alejaba rápido.

Y otro poco, dándole direcciones a una viejita, explicándole a un niño que para atrapar a un pokemon primero hay que debilitarlo, preguntar por una de las salidas de la ciudad... Y al último, dejándose ver por la gente en un edificio.

\- ¡Mamá, mira! ¡El hombre araña de internet! – exclamó un niño mientras jalaba la falda de su madre.

\- Chuchito, no molestes, mami está ocupada. – decía la mujer sin despegar la carota del celular.

\- ¡Wolas! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué cuentan? – exclamaba el Spidey.

Y seguía balanceándose por los edificios, hasta que llegó a las afueras de la ciudad, donde la telaraña dio en una rama, esta se rompió, provocando que Peter cayera sonoramente al piso.

\- ¿Prrr prrrrrrrr?- preguntó JJ, volteando la cabeza.

\- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien...! – decía el muchacho, con la carota en el piso.

Una sobadita más tarde, ya sin máscara, Peter caminaba por la reserva natural mientras leía con atención los letreros. Uno de ellos decía " _Reserva Regional Pokemon. A los jóvenes, favor de no 'juguetear' en la zona. Es solo para pokemon"_. Obvio esto causó que el joven hiciera una graciosa mueca de disgusto, mientras que de nueva cuenta, Karen y JJ se peleaban por la "colonización" de la cabeza de Peter.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Se me portan bien o los mando al poke-rincón!

El bicho y el ave se calmaron y decidieron hacer las paces... ni tanto, cuando se iban a dar la mano (¿la pata? ¿El ala?) Karen electrocutó al pobre pájaro. El ruido provocó que la hierba se moviera, Tanto Peter como su joltik sintieron "algo" y se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia, un poochyena había saltado de la hierba alta listo para morder.

\- ¡Karen, telaraña! – gritó Peter sin siquiera parpadear, el joltik brincó lo necesario y escupió una brillante telaraña que cayó encima del pokemon siniestro.

Un par de pequeños rayos cayeron en el cuadrúpedo, lo que terminó por paralizarlo por completo, Peter lanzó una pokeball, logrando en el acto su primera captura... cosa que dejó impresionados al rowlet y al propio Peter, mientras que Karen se mostraba orgullosa de la hazaña.

Otro que estaba impresionado por esta hazaña era alguien oculto entre los árboles, mirando todo con sus binoculares y anotando todo en una libretita... anotando entre comillas, todo eran garabatos malhechos y dibujitos parecidos a los de un niño.

\- **¡Claro! Ahora todos son críticos. ¿No es así? ¿Has visto tu libreta, acaso? Ya ni la Sakariname-chana le falla tanto la anatomía. ¿Y luego te cambias de plataforma para publicar? ¡Traidora! Nunununu, ya me decía mi madre que todas las mujeres son traicioneras...**

Oye, no te pongas pesado, uno hace lo que puede.

\- **Va, va. Lo dejaré pasar. ¡Vaya! Así que este es el Peter de esta versión. Debo admitir que es un niño muy interesante. Pero su traje está bien chafota. ¿Qué el Tonys no le pudo diseñar algo mejor?**

Lo del traje tiene sus razones y... espérame tantito ¿Por qué te voy a dar spoilers?

\- **¡Ay mi vida! Es igualito al niño que sale en "Lo imposible! ¡Cosita chiquita pechocha mosha! ¡Me lo quiero comeeeer!**

Ay, tu sí que no tienes remedio...

**De vuelta con Cassie...**

Anthony había usado su habilidad de trampa arena para dejar sin posibilidad de escape a un sentret que les había saltado encima. El pokemon de tipo normal había quedado atrapado entre la tierra, el trapinch golpeó con su cabeza, dejando mareado al sentret y listo para su captura.

¡Listo! Primera captura para Cassie Lang.

\- ¡Si señor! ¡Mi primer pokemon capturado!

El pequeño Anthony brincaba de emoción por haber hecho tan buen trabajo. El torchic, sin embargo, se sentó en el suelo, algo triste.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hammond? – la chica se puso a la altura de su pokemon. – No te pongas triste, fueron tus primeras batallas. Y mi papá dice "Nada sale al primer intento... ni al segundo, ni al tercero, ni al cuarto..." ay. ¡Bueno! Tú me entiendes.

El pollito sacudió la cabeza y brincó para caer encima de su entrenadora.

\- ¡Vamos! No te pongas tan sentimental! Ok ok ya. – luego sacó su pokedex. - ¡Y mira! Según la Dex, ganaste todo esto de puntos de experiencia.

**Y del lado de Harley...**

\- ¡Prinprin, usa picotazo!

El pequeño pingüino corrió, con su cara furiosa y comenzó a picotear a un spearow que había amenazado con "bombardearlos". Luego un ataque de "placaje", el ave estaba noqueada y lista para ser capturada.

\- ¡Primera captura del día!

Levantó triunfante la pokeball, pero cayó de sentón y apoyándose en un árbol, un tanto cansado. Tanto Prinprin como Melmel se acercaron al chico.

\- Pero esos malvados rattata me las van a pagar. – y sin querer, se quedó dormido.

Prinprin vio esto y trató de despertarlo, como no funcionaba, comenzó a mostrar signos de preocupación... por suerte, el meltan ya sabía que eso era un mecanismo de defensa de su humano, así que intentó tranquilizar al pequeño pokemon pingüino. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

¿O si? Entre los árboles, una figura vestida de morado, usando lentes oscuros y un pequeño audífono en su oído apuntaba con su arco y flecha hacia el muchacho, quien estaba totalmente dormido apoyado en el árbol.

\- **Hey, ¡HEY! –** se escuchó en el audífono. – **Encontré a uno de los "niños". ¿Cómo vas tú, Jessie del chino?**

\- ¡Oish! Ya te dije que no me llames así. – dijo la chica. - ¿Y quién cuernos es Jessie? ¿Y cuál chino?

\- **¿Qué no sabes que...? ¿¡Pero que les enseñan a los niños estos días!?**

\- Efectivamente, encontré a uno de esos niños que se les dio un inicial. ¿Qué querrá ese tipejo con ellos? Como que no me da mucha confianza.

\- **Careful swetty, spoilers.**

\- Wade, no entiendo ninguna de tus ~~jodidas~~ referencias.

\- **¡Eit! ¡Shhhht sht sht! Lenguaje morra... ¿Qué no ves que este es un fanfiction "family friendly"?**

\- Será mejor que me confirmes sobre los niños. Creo que ya estoy viendo bonito a "Ricitos".

\- **Va va va, no lo mates. El jefecito los quiere vivos.**

La chica bajó el arco y decidió que lo mejor era reunirse con sus compañeros. Ya habían encontrado a dos de esos tres nuevos "Holders", ahora faltaba que les dijeran para qué los estaban buscando.

\- **Y MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL SALÓN DE LA JUSTICIAAAA...!**

**En la estación de trenes, más bien ¬¬**

Dos adolescentes bajaban del tren, listos para comenzar con su propio viaje pokemon y decidir que rumbos seguirían sus vidas

\- Muy bien perdedor, ya llegamos a la Región. ¿Ya estarás contento? - exclamó la chica morena, un tanto hastiada por el viaje.

\- Aaaay... creo que ya no alcanzamos a Peter. - dijo con preocupación el gordito.

\- ¿Alcanzamos "keemo-sabe"? Tu eres el que lo anda persiguiendo quesque porque tuviste una premonición.

\- _Ver un absol en el lugar donde vive tu amigo y que no pase ninguna catástrofe natural es algo como para preocuparse -_ pensó - ¿Yo? Aja, lo dice la chica que lo sigue para todos lados?

\- Solo me gusta seguir gente que se siente miserable. Además, yo tengo cosas que hacer en esta región, es una promesa.

Parece que no solo nuestros futuros entrenadores tienen una historia que contar. ¿Que cosas interesantes tienen estos otros chicos para contarnos?

Pues, y como pasa en este tipo de relatos:

**Esta historia continuará..**.

  
  
*************************

¿Alguien encontró referencias? Vamos, encuéntrenlas, hagan sentir orgulloso al Capitán. Por el momento, yo me despido. ¡Nos vemos! ^^


	4. En el Primer Pueblo

Buenas noticias, hay capitulo nuevo.

(YEEEI)  
  
Capítulo sobre Harley.  
  
(Buuuu)  
  
Erm... ¿Comenzamos?  
  
****************************

_El día estaba particularmente nublado, gris, sin ningún signo de que el sol se asomara. Las nubes, amenazando con una muy cargada lluvia, se tornaban cada vez más oscura, ni siquiera parecía que era medio día._

_El niño corría todo lo que podía, tratando de alcanzar a la figura mayor. Tenía que llegar hacia él, debía hacerlo. Esa persona le había hecho demasiadas promesas. ¿Por qué simplemente se iba sin decir nada?_

_////////////////////////////////_

En ese momento, se sintió algo pesado caer justo en su cabeza... básicamente, una baya le había caído en la cabezota y lo había despertado.

\- ¡Ouuuu! Otra vez ese estúpido sueño... - se quejó Harley, sobándose la cabeza y viendo que sus dos pokemon se le quedaron viendo, preocupados. – De veras ese bicho me sacó un susto, no pensé sentir tanto sueño.

El chico regresó al piplup a su pokeball y acompañado del meltan, comenzó a caminar por el sendero. Apenas había dado un par de pasitos cuando en ese instante sintió un muy fuerte golpe en el pecho, mismo que lo tumbó hacia el piso.

Mareado, sin aire y con un meltan noqueado a un lado, Harley volteó y casi casi se muere del susto al ver aparecer de la nada un flygon, el cual parecía haber chocado contra algo, pues lucía aturdido. Más bien no pudo analizarlo mucho, en menos de un segundo, lo que parecía un hombre adulto enfundado en un curioso traje negro con rojo había aparecido también de la nada y encima de él, aplastándolo.

\- ¡WOw! Eso sí estuvo loco. ¿No lo crees así, Ant-tonio?

\- ¡¡¡BÁJATE QUE ME APLASTAS, PESAAAAS!!!! – se quejó Harley.

\- Uuuups...

Rato luego, el sujeto extraño ayudó al chico a levantarse, sacudirse y de paso, pedir mil disculpas por haber golpeado al joven sin querer y con la fuerza proporcional de una hormiga. Su casco hizo un sonido extraño y desapareció, dejando ver la desvelada cara del sujeto. Iba a continuar su larga disculpa pero entonces un muy indignado meltan llamó su atención, distrayéndolo.

\- Disculpame, muchacho, andaba de prisa y... ¡Uooooo! ¡Qué loco! ¡Un auténtico pokemon singular! ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Piensas evolucionarlo? ¡Oooooou, parece estar enojadito!

¡ZUUUUUUM! Rayo de energía directo a la cara de Ant-man.

\- Sip, está enojadito. - exclamó, dejando salir humo de su boca.

\- ¡Melmel, lo vas a matar!

\- No importa, siempre quise ver de cerca uno de esos pokemon singulares. Demasiado cerca, diría yo.

Mejor me salto la escena de Harley tratando de quitar un pokemon de la cara del sujeto raro.

\- Tú debes ser uno de esos chicos que recibió un pokemon de Banner. ¿No es así?

\- Uuuh. ¿Sí?

\- Entonces... ¡Tú debes conocer a mi hija! ¡Mucho gusto! – y tomó de las manos al adolescente para saludarlo con energía.

Harley, quien para entonces se sentía abochornado, conectó todo. Si el tipo era demasiado enérgico y decía que Él conocía a su hija...   
Ahora comprendía de dónde sacó Cassey su encantador carácter.

\- Soy Scott Lang. Trabajé un tiempecito con el profesor Banner. De hecho, iba a verlo ahora mismo. Si para este tiempo tú ya estás aquí... - el chico y el meltan brincaron del susto. - ¡¡¡Aaaaawgh, ya no la alcancé!!!!

Ese sujeto se pasaba de enérgico, definitivamente.

\- Muchacho, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

\- Errrr... soy Harley, este chiquitín es Melmel. Y usted es... raro.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – y puso su más tierna carita de "yo no fui"... lo más tierno que pueda parecer un pelado de 40 y tantos.

\- N-n-nooo tengo dinero. – exclamó Harley, más nervioso que indignado.

\- ¿Puedes darle este huevito a la señorita Danvers? – y le mostró una especie de campana de vidrio con tapas metálicas, en el cual se encontraba un huevo. – Se supone que yo debía darle esto, ya que ella es la buena para hacerlos eclosionar rápido, pero ya no pude y tengo otros asuntillos que realizar. Creo que actualmente se encuentra en Ciudad Nereida por un evento..

\- ¿Aaaah?

\- Ya estás, espero que todo salga bien, nos vemos. ^^

Scott le hizo un par de cariñitos a su flygon, luego se subió encima de este y antes de que alguien dijera "pio", ambos desaparecieron. No tanto, solo se habían encogido.

\- ¿Cua...? ¿qué cómo cuándo? ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE HACER ESO?!

Harley se quedó estupefacto, luego se quedó viendo el paquete, luego a Melmel, luego a la nada.

Y así, nuestro héroe continuó caminando por la ruta, siendo retado por cazabichos, niños ratas armados con... pues, ratattas y demás agradable gente que te encuentras en una partida. Ganó alguna, perdió otras pocas, atrapó otro par de pokemon (un mareep y una flabebé que pisó sin querer) y después de un rato llegó a lo que parecía ser un pueblecito. El pueblo 1005.

Se dio una vueltecita por el centro pokemon. Mientras se le daba una refrescadita a su equipo, Harley se quedó sentadito en la sala de espera, la cual era ocupada por un muy cansado en apariencia hombre de mediana edad y una niña pequeña con cara de pocos amigos. El chico se le quedó viendo al huevo que el mentado Scott le había dejado a su cuidado. Era grande, blanco, con triangulitos en color rojo y azul. No parecía tener nada de especial.

\- Es raro que te den un huevo así nada más. Si de aquí salen bebés pokemon, ¿No es mejor tenerle en una camita con su alimentador o que se yo?

Melmel se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueeeeeno, aunque ahora que lo veo más tranquilo, esta campana como que no conserva muy bien el calor del interior para incubar ¿No crees?

  
El pokemon movió la cabeza/tuerca asintiendo. Harley sacó un montón de cacharros de su mochila, se puso una especie de googles y comenzó a desarmar la campana que protegía al huevo. Al cabo de un par de horas se había creado una especie de cajita. Melmel en cambio, se divertía comiéndose algunas piezas sobrantes.

\- Listo. Una incubadora/cunita para el cuidado de una cría pokemon. Ay, pero como me sorprendo a mí mismo.

Ahora solo faltaba saber que ruta debía seguir para llegar a Ciudad Nereida. Pero estaba un pequeño detalle... no había mapa. Su pokedex no contaba con esa aplicación. Harley suspiró de resignación, básicamente había estado todo el día andando a ciegas en la región. Pero mejor decidió callarse y seguir caminando hacia el frente, total, ya bastante mala suerte había tenido ese día y aparte, el hombre y la niña se le quedaron viendo raro.

\- Una cosa más que debes aprender, Laurita. Si vas a quedar toda loca, procura no hablar sola como este mocoso.

**Rato luego...**

\- Disculpe joven, - comentó la enfermera. – Dentro de poco anochecerá. ¿Cuenta con un lugar donde quedarse o con lo necesario para dormir a la intemperie?

Harley parpadeo un par de veces y recordó que estaba en el Centro pokemon aún.

\- Uuups. No... no me había dado cuenta. Lo siento mucho. – dijo el chico, un poco incómodo.

En ese momento, el cansado hombre se levantó de su asiento, poniéndose enfrente de la niña. Unos sujetos con una muy mala pinta habían entrado al Centro Pokemon, sin muchas buenas intenciones, y por lo visto, no era la primera vez que hacían acto de presencia en el lugar.

\- Detrás de mí, mocosa. No queremos que esos locos terminen muy lastimados.

\- ¡Uuuju! Miren al viejito, se cree el Capitán Desaparecido. – exclamó en tono de burla uno de los malhechores.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Darme de bastonazos? ¿Mandarme a tu mascota? – decía refiriéndose a la niña detrás del sujeto, la cual se miraba furiosa.

Harley no se había movido, pero escuchaba cada palabra de lo que decían los bravucones. No pudo evitar recordar ciertas cosas. Miró de reojo a la enfermera, la cual tampoco se miraba muy contenta.

\- ¡Miren nada más! Uno nuevo. ¿Y que tenemos aquí? ¡Almuerzo gratis! – exclamó y levantó la mini-encubadora con el huevo en él.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Deja ahí, eso no es tuyo! – exclamó Harley, furioso. Va, no le agradaba cuidar al huevo, pero se lo dejaron encargado. Era SU responsabilidad.

El sujeto hizo una mueca de burla e intentó golpear al chico. Este hizo lo posible por esquivar el ataque mientras daba un golpe al atacante. Este de pronto sintió una descarga eléctrica, y al voltear furioso notó como el chico traía en la mano una especie de guante metálico del cual salían unas pequeñas descargar.

\- ¿Qué demo...?

\- Oh. ¿Esto? – dijo el chico, un poco burlón. – Solo es la "lanza papas Mark 7".

\- ¿Qué? ¡Óyeme, eso es trampa!

\- ¡Ah! ¿Ahora hablas de justicia, zonzo? – se quejó el hombre mayor, quien comenzó a darle bastonazos al otro pandillero. La pequeña niña en cambio, le cayó encima al "pobre" punk y comenzó a morderlo en la pierna. (no pregunten). - ¡Toma eso, a ver si aprendes a ser bien portado, chamaco perro! ¿Qué demo...? ¡Laura! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de morder a las personas?!

Harley se lamentó que pasaran las mismas cosas y que el hiciera tanta diferencia como en casa. Pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse, el sujeto al que electrocutó alcanzó a darle una patada, tumbándolo y se fue corriendo con el huevo.

El chico se levantó e intentó seguirlo. No podía hacerlo tan rápido, por lo que aventó la pokeball con el Spearow capturado esa tarde y le ordenó seguir al sujeto. Justamente la enfermera iba ir a ayudarlo, pero el chico, intentando recuperarse, Salió toda velocidad (o lo que podía) del lugar y recuperar el huevo.

Al salir del centro pokemon, alcanzó a ver como una flecha daba cerca del ladrón, dejando salir una especie de gas que incomodó al sujeto y saliera huyendo dejando caer la incubadora y el huevo. Harley corrió para ver quien le había ayudado, pero no lograba divisar a nadie.

Harley levantó el huevo, le hizo un par de cariñitos al pokemon volador y lo regresó a su pokeball. Caminó hacia el Centro Pokemon, pero la enfermera lo detuvo amablemente (traducción, lo corrió a patadas por violento... miren ustedes). Se rascó la cabeza al ver que no tenía donde quedarse, y francamente no tenía ganas de acampar. En eso, escuchó un sonido como metálico.

Volteó y vio como el hombre mayor y la niña que lo acompañaba sacaban unas cosas de lo que parecía una de esas camionetas blancas que no daban nada de confianza, ni en este ni en ningún Universo Alterno.

\- ¡Mocoso! – exclamó el hombre. - Acá la monstruo y yo vamos a cenar. ¿Nos acompañas?

Harley no dijo ni pio, al rato, ya estaba cenando comida enlatada, sus pokemon comiendo enlatada comida de pokemon y mirando con algo de miedo a la niña. No miedo, más bien curiosidad.

\- Entonces... - comenzó la conversación, algo incómodo eso si, el hombre mayor. - ¿Apenas estás empezando tu viaje?

\- Uhm... Si señor. – dijo Harley, sorprendido. – Apenas capturé un par de pokemon y este es el primer pueblo al que llego.

\- Fan del Iron-Man, supongo.

\- Algo así señor... - respondió algo apenado. Si, Iron-Man era su héroe, pero Tony Stark era un idiota. Un amigo idiota.

\- Soy James Howlett. Esta criatura a mi izquierda es Laura. Gracias por... el espectáculo de hace rato.

La niña solo sonrió de manera irónica y dejó de lado su semblante amenazante para voltear a ver a Harley de manera no violenta.

\- Disculpe. La niña... ¿Es su hija?

\- Algo así. – respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia. – Le iba a enseñar cómo se hace un intercambio pokemon, pero no llegaba nadie interesante ni de confianza.

Continuaba la cena en silencio.

\- Tienes el cabello chistoso. – atinó a decir la niña. Y si, esto provocó que ambos hombres escupieran el refresco que habían empezado a tomar.

**Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio...  
**El profesor Banner miraba unas gráficas en su Tablet en el interior de su oficina, mientras que el squirtle traía en sus patitas delanteras una bandeja con lo que parecía un vaso.

\- Ah. Gracias, Chiqui. Se me había olvidado mi tecito.

Se estaba tomando su té, ahí de lo más cómodo, cuando se puso serio y comenzó a regañar a al aire.

\- Scottie, sé que estás ahí, deja de esconderte y descomponer los sistemas de seguridad.

El antes mencionado creció a su estatura normal en un solo segundo, hizo desaparecer su casco, mostrando un semblante algo decepcionado.

\- ¡Aaaaaw! Pensé que ahora si te iba a asustar. Que mal día, primero no alcanzo a Cassie y luego mis planes no funcio...

\- Scott...

\- Aaahm, sip. Sobre la desaparición del Cap..

\- Scott. – el profesor se quitó los lentes y se puso aún más serio. – Lamento decirte esto, pero se nos informó que el caso de la desaparición de Steve tendrá que dejarse pendiente por el momento.

\- ¿Así por las buenas? – se cruzó de brazos he hizo una cara de disgusto. - Debe ser algo muy feo como para dejar de buscar a uno de los maestros pokemon más fuertes.

\- Y vaya que si está feo. Se ha reportado la desaparición de diversas personas a lo largo de la Región.

\- ¿Insinúas que son secuestros?

\- Probablemente. Es decir, nadie ha reportado que las personas sean atacadas. Simple y sencillamente desaparecen.

El semblante de Scott cambió de una chistosa cara de disgusto a una muy seria cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Y aun así enviaron a Cassie y a esos otros niños?

\- Amigo, tranquilo. Tomamos nuestras precauciones. Las pokedex que se les entregaron tienen un rastreador que nos indican en qué lugar están. Además, tenemos gente vigilándolos.

La tortuguita se le acercó al Hombre Hormiga para tratar de reconfortarlo. 

\- ¿Bien vigilados? – exclamó de manera irónica. - ¿Cómo lo bien vigilado que tenían a Clint?

\- Scott, no empecemos con esto. Tú y yo sabemos que Clint detestaba traer la pokedex consigo.

\- Perdón, es que todas estas cosas, el teléfono descompuesto y, y, y... la Viuda Negra perdiendo la calma son cosas que asustan a cualquiera.

Scott se puso a caminar por la habitación buscando algo, dio con el té de Bruce y se lo tomó de un trago.

\- Eeeer... si te sirve de consuelo... Si quieres te invito un sandwichito.

\- No le diré que no a un sándwich estilo volcán canela. – dijo el Hombre Hormiga con su típica cara de hambre. - ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, muchas gracias por mandar a tu asistente con el huevito. – Y le dio un gran mordisco al sándwich. - Si no me lo decían no me iban a encontrar en la ruta Buscema...

Bruce se quitó los lentes, extrañado.

\- Uhm... Scott... el huevo llegaba mañana. Yo no te envié a ningún asistente.

\- Espera. ¿Qué?

A las afueras del pueblo 1005, el asistente de científico sonreía con malicia mientras se escondía en las sombras a la luz de la luna, su humana figura se transfiguró con rapidez en la de un pequeño pokemon felino que se limpiaba la cara con su patita.

\- ¿Juntar experiencia, eh? - increpó el meowth. - Vamos a ver cuanta experiencia logra este niño con un pokemon nativo de Asgard.

**Esta historia continuará...**

*************************

Hoy fue capítulo de relleno del buen Harley. No lo sé, tenía algo más diferente, pero esta cosa salió así nomás. El siguiente será de los otros dos protas, así que atentos.

Por otro lado, vamos a ver si vanos entendiendo las referencias.

Y hablando de referencias:  
\- ¿De dónde cuernos salió el nombre del torchic de Cassie? Sencillo. De la primer Antorcha Humana (si mis niños, Johnny Storm no fue el primero). Y su nombre era justamente, Jim HAMMOND.  
  


¿Lo vimos en el UCM? Mmmm, Sí y no.  
Es decir, nunca vemos al personaje en sí (de los programas no me pregunten, no he visto ninguno) aunque supuestamente sale en una capsula en la expo Stark presentada por Howard jovencito. Si ven un video de "curiosidades y referencias" igual y si lo miras.

Y eso es todo por hoy. ¡Nos vemos!

(inserte tema de Ciuad Portual aquí)


	5. Amigos nuevos, otros no tanto

********************************

Amanecía en Ciudad Vision, el posadero de la Posada Pokemon (Duh) daba los buenos días con un largo y tedioso discurso acerca de la unión de los habitantes de las regiones, el vínculo humano pokemon y más blablablá... cosas que revolvían el estómago y no dejaban tomarse a gusto un rico cafecito.

Y eso es lo que pensaba Ned, ahora imagínense cómo se sentía Michelle.

\- ¡Aaaaay! ¿Por qué siempre tienen que dar esos discursos tan cursis? – se quejó el gordito, dándole una galletita al dedenne que traía en su hombro.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Las empresas y los gobiernos utilizan esos discursos para hastiarnos y doblegar nuestra voluntad, de esa manera, no tendrán que batallar y así tendrán una sociedad adoctrinada más fácil de controlar. – respondió la chica morena, mordiendo un pan.

\- ¿Te viste la película del Joker en piratota, verdad?

\- Yup. – dijo sin inmutarse, mientras un pequeño eevee brincaba de emoción a su lado.

Se terminó el desayuno comunitario y los futuros entrenadores y coordinadores tomaron cada uno su camino y cómo debían tomarlo. Algunos tomaron los transportes y otros decidieron ir de pie. Los dos amigos estaban a las afueras de la posada, viendo a las personas de la ciudad caminar y continuar con su vida.

\- Entonces aquí es. Tu a tu camino y yo al mío. – dijo Ned en tono algo serio.

\- "Arceus los cría y ellos se juntan". – dijo rodando los ojos y suspirando. - Te vas a reencontrar rápido con Peter, créeme.

\- Gracias Michelle. Ah y antes de que se me olvide, mucha suerte con tus eventos.

\- Gracias Ned.

Los dos volvieron a mirar al frente.

\- No tienes un mapa y no tienes idea de dónde empezar. ¿Verdad?

\- ¡BUAAAAAA, ESTOY PERDIDOOOOO!!!!!

**Mejor vámonos con Harley...**

El desayuno esa mañana consistió en pop-tarts mal cocinadas en una sartén. ¿Y que importaba? La niña y el "mocoso" de cabello chistoso las disfrutaban. A veces no se necesitaba hacer algo al pie de la letra para ser feliz.

El bueno, viejo y cansado James volteó a ver que desastre estaba causando la chica ahora. Nada de qué preocuparse, solo una niña persiguiendo a un piplup y un mareep. Y aparte, un flabebe corriendo detrás de todos ellos.

\- Vaya. Laura se ve muy contenta entre los pokemon. – comentó Harley, engullendo una tarta y acompañado por Melmel.

\- Seeeh, creció en un "orfanato" muy negligente, la cuidaban y querían más los pokemon salvajes.

\- Uy. – el chico se sintió algo incómodo. - Lo siento.

\- Nah. No te disculpes. La gente y el mundo son un asco. – le dio un trago a su café. – Pero bueno, según esto, también hay gente buena.

Una bandada de pidgeys pasó por el lugar.

\- Oiga Don... dijo anoche que quería enseñarle a la niña sobre el intercambio pokemon. Si gusta, puedo intercambiarle uno de los que atrapé.

\- ¿De veras harías eso por nosotros? – el sujeto se vio extrañado, para luego pasar a una expresión burlona. - Oye, apenas nos conoces de prácticamente medio día.

\- Bueno, ustedes me invitaron la cena y el desayuno. Sería lo más justo ¿no? Además... - y se quedó viendo cómo el pokemon hada bailoteaba alrededor de la niña. – Creo que "Bebé" se lleva muy bien con Laurita.

El hombre dejó su semblante malhumorado y dejó salir una sonrisita.

\- Eres de corazón "blandito". ¿Lo sabías?

\- ¿Ah? Noo, es solo que. Bueno, yo tengo una hermanita. Es tenebrosa e insoportable pero... pues, se le quiere. No se parecen en nada pero... esa niña me la recuerda mucho. ¡Agh! ¡Ya me estoy poniendo cursi! – se levantó y estiró. – Será mejor que me de prisa, tengo un gimnasio al que llegar.

Para no hacer el cuento largo, este simpático trío fue al centro pokemon, se disculpó con la enfermera la cual amenazaba con su escoba y lograron hacer el intercambio. ¡Listo! Ahora Harley era el orgulloso propietario de una cosa voladora con alas: un noibat. Se acomodó la mochila, se despidió de las personas que conoció ese día y continuó con su viaje.

Peeeero...

Yo tendría más cuidado, "Ricitos", porque ese huevito podría eclosionar en cualquier momento.

**Vámonos a ver que está haciendo el rival de esta historia...**

Dormidote en una hamaca hecha de telarañas que amenazaban con romperse, nuestro buen Peter roncaba y babeaba a pierna suelta justo encima de la copa de un árbol, mientras que Karen estaba acurrucada encima de él. Pronto el tiempo de la telaraña se terminó y se rompió, dejando caer al chico y al pokemon. Por suerte, despertó a tiempo para que se aferrara a una de las ramas quedando a centímetros del suelo.

\- Ooookey... mejor duermo en el suelo.

Hora del desayuno, Peter sacó un par de bayas, comida de pokemon y una batería cargada para Karen. Luego miró con tristeza su mochila, aparte de rota y parchada, no tenía comida para personas.

Un grupo de rattatas se habían robado sus taquitos.

\- Aaaay... no tengo comida, ni dinero. Me lo gasté en pociones. – luego hizo pucheros. – Bueno, plan B.

Un par de combates después, uno ganado y uno perdido (malditos niños rata y sus rattatas), Peter llegó hambriado a Ciudad Nereida y contaba con la fabulosa cantidad de 100 pokedolares. Tenía de dos, guardarlos para más al rato y seguir con hambre o, gastárselo todo en el desayuno pero no tener que comer en la tarde.

Pensaba y pensaba cuando de pronto vio a una pequeña multitud en el parque. "Una batalla pokemon, tal vez" dijo para sí. Cuando se acercó a ver notó a varios jóvenes practicando sus movimientos. Entre ellos a una robusta chica de cabello corto bailando junto a un pachirisu, un muchacho delgado que trataba de que su dedenne lanzara un buen ataque eléctrico y a una guapa y elegante muchacha rubia la cual, con gracia y belleza en sus movimientos, daba órdenes a su elegante y bien cuidado glameow. Ninguno de los tres chicos parecía estar peleando contra el otro, por lo que los "ataques" eran aparentemente para exhibición.

\- ¡Perfecto Glameow! ¡Ahora usa Encanto!

\- ¡Dedenne, usa Cola Férrea!

\- ¡Muy bien Pachi! ¡Ahora intenta el "pasito perrón"!  
  


El pokemon felino asintió y comenzó a maullar. Pequeños destellos aparecieron a su alrededor, dando a entender que el ataque había surtido efecto y todos admiraban lo bello y elegante que era el espécimen. Peter también lo notó, por lo que se apresuró a sacar su teléfono y tomar un par de fotografías (muy malas según él, pero al menos se distinguían). El dedenne dio un gran salto (para el) y usó el ataque contra el suelo mientras el pachirisu bailaba al ritmo de una inexistente canción.

Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir mientras que la chica rubia agradecía todas las muestras de admiración y cariño. Pronto, todos ellos se fueron, todos menos el chico del dedenne, el cual no se miraba muy complacido.

\- No sé en qué estaba pensando. Tú no estás hecho para las pruebas de dureza. – El dedenne se aferró a su colita y puso una expresión de tristeza. - ¿Pero qué digo? Soy yo el que no está hecho para estas co...

\- ¡Eso fue demasiado COOL! – gritó Peter justo enfrente del chico.

\- ¡WAAAAAH!

\- ¡No sabía que un dedenne podía realizar esos movimientos! ¿Y por qué hacían eso en vía pública? ¿No era una batalla? ¡Qué importa, todos lucían increíbles! ¡Tú dedenne es increíble!

El muchacho se quedó mudo y petrificado. ¿Qué cuernos le pasaba al chico emocionado enfrente de el, con un joltik encima de la cabezota? Seguramente uno que no sabía nada de nada, porque se emocionaba con muy poco.

\- Uhm... ¿Se te perdió algo?

\- Creo que mi camino en llegar al gimnasio de Ciudad Nereida. ¡Pero esos movimientos estuvieron fenomenales!

Gruñido de estómago que espantó al dedenne y a la joltik.

\- Y parece que también perdiste el desayuno. – dijo el chico un poco como en burla.

\- Uuuuuy, perdón, larga historia. – respondió Peter, avergonzado.

\- Dejemos eso. Creo que me veo obligado a llevar a mi "mejor" fan a desayunar. Yo tampoco lo he hecho.

\- ¿Eeeeh? Nonononono, no me debes nada.

Gruñido de nueva cuenta.

\- Bueno, invítame un pancito. ¿No?

**Rato luego...  
** Peter y el chico nuevo se encontraban sentados en una banca, ambos con un "saludable" hot-dog en las manos y con lo que parecía un juguito de mango a un lado.

\- Ay no se... - se le miraba algo de inseguridad, por no decir asco, en la cara. - ¿Seguro que quieres desayunar esto?

\- Barato, accesible y sabroso. Er... solo no preguntes de que están hechas las pokesalchichas. ¡Pa'dentro!

Y le dio un gran mordisco al hot-dog, cosa que imitó el otro chico. Ambos jóvenes pusieron su más cursi y boba cara de haberse comido lo más delicioso de su joven, meca e inexperta vida. (y si, me copié de este clip: )

Un trago al jugo y otro mordisco.

\- _Bor bieto_. – luego tragó. – Yo soy Peter, mucho gusto.

\- Yo soy Harry, el gusto es mío. – y le tendió la mano.

Habían pasado unos minutos después del desayuno en la banca, el par de chicos platicaba animadamente sobre varias cosas. Por su parte, los pokemon acompañantes jugaban en el suelo, sobre todo el roedor, quien se entretenía persiguiendo al tímido bichito.

\- ¿Así que tu joltik te saltó a la cara mientras estabas en el hospital después de haber sido envenenado? – preguntó Harry, totalmente sorprendido, mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo.

\- Eeeen realidad, creo que me estaba velando o haciendo los "santos olidos". – y Peter se rascó la cabeza, tratando de recordar cómo fue ese día. 

\- Vaya que si eres raro Pete. ¿Ves a Dedenne? En realidad me lo regalaron con tal de que dejara de molestar con ir a la Zona Safari.

\- Deben preocuparse mucho por ti para hacer eso. ¿No?

De pronto el semblante de Harry se volvió algo sombrío y depresivo.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? ... Uuuy, perdón Harry.

\- ¿Ah? Noooo, son cosas aparte. – luego recordó lo que le estaban contando en ese momento. - Momento. ¿Dices que ese amigo tuyo también tiene uno de estos? – y apuntó a su ratoncito.

\- Sip, se llama Leopardon y la historia de cómo lo obtuvo es menos dramática. Estábamos muy pequeños y cuando descubrimos el escondite de ese pokemon. ¡Zaz! Que nos da un ataque eléctrico de lleno.

\- Oye, no podía esperar nada del poderoso "Leopardon". – y empezó a reírse. – De veras no puedo creer que hubiera más gente ñoña que le gustara ese programa tan chafa.

\- ¿Y cómo no ser fan? Las explosiones, los dobles de riesgo tan evidentes, las botargas de los monstruos todas chafas... y sobre todo. ¡Las poses heroicas!

\- "¡EL EMISARIO DEL INFIERNO, NAITO MONKI!" – exclamaron ambos y comenzaron a reírse.

\- Ay, el buen Ned. ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora?

(Aaaaah, mejor no decimos nada, Ned aun huía de peligrosos poochyenas y rattatas)

***************************************************

**Nos vamos a otro lado...  
** Faltaba poco para llegar a Ciudad Céfiro desde la otra ruta. Cassie estaba cansada y con los pies adoloridos. Si bien fue buena idea recorrer hierba alta para que los pokemon ganaran más experiencia y Hammond pudiera por fin aprender algún ataque de fuego, los que la sufrían eran los pies de la joven entrenadora. Definitivo, si pudiera, se metería a la pokeball con tal de que la máquina del Centro Pokemon la sanara a ella también.

La chica se lamentaba haber sido tan descuidada, pero algo le llamó la atención, un grupo de gente que parecía no tener muy buenas intenciones. Con esas fachas, el hecho de que asustaran a ciertas gentes en la calle y la manera de caminar, inspiraba de todo, menos confianza. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que uno de ellos llevaba un frasco con algo brillante en su interior.

No se iba a quedar con las ganas. Cassie entonces busco un buen lugar con mucha privacidad y "probarse" ese curioso trajecito con el que se le equipó antes de realizar su viaje a Ciudad Visión. Oprimió un botón, se materializó una especie de casco gris y estaba a punto de encogerse para vigilar (o mejor dicho, espiar) a esos sujetos cuando casi se muere del susto. La voz de su conciencia se había hecho presente.

\- ¿Tan pronto y ya empezamos con tus ocurrencias, niña?

\- ¡YIAIKS!!!!!

Conciencia nada. A través del casco podía escucharse fuerte y clara la autoritaria voz del señor Hank Pym.

\- ¡Ay, señor Pym! Este... ¿Y qué me cuenta? – dijo la chica, tratando de sonar despreocupada.

\- Mmm, nada nuevo por acá. Solo que aparentemente ya sabes usar el traje prototipo. ¿Puedo saber la razón por la que te estás aventurando sin precauciones y sin permiso?

\- No me lo va a creer. – entonces sonó seria. - ¿Se acuerda de esas peleas donde los pokemon se ponían todos salvajes?

\- ¿El incidente de la sustancia N? – preguntó el anciano, un poco sorprendido. – Me sorprendes niña. No pensé que lo recordaras ese tipo de cosas.

\- Ya sabe, si voy a ser una heroína, debo mantenerme al pendiente de las noticias. – dijo, escondiéndose entre unas hojas de una maceta. - ¡Ay diablos! Ya se me perdieron de vista.

\- Será mejor que no te involucres. Las lecturas del traje indican que no andas en tus cinco sentidos.

\- ¿Soy quién? – respondió sorprendida y muy "sacada de onda".

\- Recomiendo que descanses. Además, aun no has ganado ninguna medalla. ¿Verdad?

\- Mmmnop. – y sacó la lengua. – Oiga señor Pym. ¿Y eso como lo supo?

\- Le pregunté directamente al Profesor Banner. – dijo sin inmutarse.

TOING! Y Cassie se fue de lado.

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué saldrá del huevito misterioso? ¿Harley logrará llegar al primer gimnasio? ¿Peter logrará llegar tanto al gimnasio como al concurso? ¿Cuál es la sustancia N? ¿No será más bien "sustancia R"? Bueno, bueno, bueno, pues parte de esas dudas las veremos resueltas en el veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Esta historia continuará...**


End file.
